The present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing reverse flows in a drainage. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing reverse flows in a drainage, in which a floating device and a reverse flow preventing device act mutually in opposite directions owing to the floating force and the water pressure, and thus the bottom of the body of the apparatus is automatically opened and closed, so that the drainage can efficiently work, and the waste water with foul odors can be prevented from flowing out reversely.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional drainage reverse flow preventing apparatus 10. In this apparatus 10, a filtering device 12 is fixed on the top of a cylindrical tube 11, and an annular engaging step 13 projects from the lower inner circumference of the cylindrical tube 11. A protuberance 14 is formed under the annular step 13.
A shaft 15 pass through the protuberance 14, and a damper 16 is movably secured to the shaft 15. Further, there is installed a torsion spring 17 between the inner wall of the cylindrical tube 11 and the bottom of the damper 16.
In the conventional drainage reverse flow preventing apparatus 10 constituted as above, when waste water or drainage water does not flow within the cylindrical tube 11, the damper 16 keeps contacting to the annular step 13. That is, the damper 16 is kept closed. On the other hand, when waste water or drainage water flows through the cylindrical tube 11, the damper 16 departs from the annular step 13 so as for the damper 16 to be opened.
In this conventional apparatus 10, however,if the torsion spring 17 loses its elasticity after a long use or due to corrosion, then reverse flows cannot be prevented. Moreover, in this conventional apparatus, the closing of the damper 16 depends only on the force of the torsion spring 17, and therefore, the sealing between the damper 16 and the annular step 13 is mostly insufficient, with the result that the reverse flow of foul odors cannot be prevented.
Besides the above described conventional apparatus, there are various other apparatuses for preventing reverse flows of foul odors and waste water. However, they are not capable of serving as the apparatus for preventing foul odors and waste water simultaneously, but serves only a single function. Further, even this single function cannot be performed perfectly, thereby failing the originally intended purpose.
The flow directions of the waste water and the reversely flowing water and foul odors are directly opposite, and therefore, a strong reliability has to be ensured. Such a reliability can be provided through a complicated structure, however, a high cost should be accompanied. Further, such a complicated structure is subjected to a clogging by food stuffs and other foreign materials, with the result that the apparatus loses the intended functions.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional techniques.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing reverse flows in a drainage, in which when draining waste water, a openable/closable plate descends owing to the rise of a floating device by the incoming waste water to open an air-tight sealing part so as to drain waste water efficiently, and when waste water does not flow, the floating device descends owing to the self-gravity, and the openable/closable plate ascends to close the air-tight sealing part so as to prevent the reverse flow of various foul odors. Particularly, in the raining seasons, the reverse flow of the draining water can be prevented, thereby avoiding flooding.
In achieving the above object, the apparatus for preventing reverse flows of waste water according to the present invention includes: a round body to be installed in a drain hole; a guide member installed on a second filtering net of the top of the round body, and having a guide at the center of it; an openable/closable device actuating member insertingly installed on the guide member, for moving up and down along the guide owing to a floating force and a self-gravity; and an openable/closable member installed on the guide member, for causing an air-tight sealing part to be opened and closed by being oppositely interlocked to the openable/closable device actuating member.
The round body includes: an inner body having the air-tight sealing part at a lower portion thereof; and an outer body having a flange at a lower portion thereof, the inner and outer bodies being detachably coupled together.
The guide member includes: a guide having a pair of pinions in the interior thereof, and installed at the center of the second filtering net; and a pair of guide grooves formed in both sides of the guide.
The openable/closable device actuating member includes: a floating device having a through-hole at the center of it so as for the floating device to move up and down along the guide; a weight provided in the interior of the floating device; and racks formed on the lower portion of the through hole.
The openable/closable member includes: a movable bar having racks at its upper portion, and having a securing part at a lower portion of it; and a reverse flow preventing device having an openable/closable plate and having an elastic member installed thereon, the openable/closable plate and the reverse flow preventing device being detachably coupled together.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus for preventing reverse flows in a drainage according to the present invention includes: a round body to be installed in a drain hole; a guide member installed within the round body, and having a guide at the center of it; an openable/closable device actuating member installed on the top of the guide member, for moving up and down along the guide owing to the floating force and the self-gravity; and an openable/closable member installed under the guide member, for causing a lower portion of the round body to be opened and closed by being oppositely interlocked to the openable/closable device actuating member.
The guide member includes: a guide formed at the center of it with pinions installed in the interior of the guide; a securing part having at its bottom a supporting device for supporting the guide; and a water draining part formed within the securing part.
The openable/closable device actuating member includes: a floating device having a weight provided in the interior of it, and having a guide accommodating part at the center of the inside of it; and a movable bar having racks formed on the lower portion of it, and having a securing part on the upper portion of it.
The openable/closable member includes: a passive body having racks on the inside of it, and having guide grooves on the front and rear faces of it; and a reverse flow preventing device having an openable/closable plate formed at the bottom of it and having a hooking device formed on the upper portion of it, the openable/closable plate and the reverse flow preventing device being detachably coupled together.